


Body Electric

by LadyMerlin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Plug, Begging, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Coitus Interruptus, Day 7: Positions, Edging, Fingering, Forced Orgasm, I'm Going to Hell, Light BDSM, Light D/s undertones, Lube, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW Victuuri Week 2017, Overstimulation, Top!Yuuri, Viktor Gets Wrecked, bottom!viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMerlin/pseuds/LadyMerlin
Summary: Viktor is impatient but Yuuri is not.Yuuri has patience in spades, enough to drag things out until Viktor is sobbing.





	Body Electric

The phone rang just as Yuuri was _finally_ about to put his dick into Viktor. Viktor whined through the wet silk in his mouth, high in his throat and helpless.

While Viktor was sure the interruption hadn't been pre-planned, he knew Yuuri wouldn’t ignore it. His fiancé was not cruel, but he loved pushing Viktor closer and closer to the edge, until he was a sobbing, desperate mess.

Viktor knew he looked terrible when he came undone, skin mottled, sweat and drool and tears all over his face, but he was weak to the way Yuuri’s pupils blew wide with lust when Viktor begged for release. Viktor _loved_  how much Yuuri loved it. He loved that he didn’t have to think, didn’t have to do anything but vocalise what he wanted. Yuuri took care of his every desire, and he only had to ask.

So Viktor begged as often as he could, shamelessly and enthusiastically, completely unselfconscious of the state of his skin and hair and body. He let Yuuri do whatever he wanted to him, even if (because) it wrecked him, body and mind. Because Yuuri always looked at him like he was a gift from heaven, regardless of the way he looked. Yuuri always rewarded him with the most lovingly _mind-blowing_ orgasms when Viktor trusted him enough to beg.

The first time Yuuri had tried to edge Viktor, with his dick stuffed down Viktor’s throat and Viktor’s hands tied behind his back, Viktor had come undone in seconds. After that, Yuuri had started using a cock ring on Viktor to keep him from coming until Yuuri wanted him to come (and drive him absolutely insane). Since Viktor generally wanted what Yuuri wanted, it was a win-win arrangement. But this time he was more desperate than he had ever been before.

Yuuri had been working lube into his ass for what felt like hours, keeping him on his knees, face pressed into the pillows in the centre of the bed, hands tied securely to the bed frame over his head. His entire body ached in ways he knew he would feel the day after, from his lower back and knees to his shoulders, not to mention the hot throb in his ass which he could feel all the way in his gut.

The position kept Viktor completely disarmed, unable to even keep himself from toppling sideways when his knees started shaking. Yuuri kissed his thighs gently and kept him pinned mercilessly there, pushing fingers into him and drizzling lube into his aching hole until Viktor thought he could feel it in his belly, cold and swishy wet, overwhelming. The thought that Yuuri had positioned him like that, a cradle just for his convenience, was enough to send Viktor’s mind skittering into that quiet place somewhere deep, where all he had to do was breathe.

Phichit was on the line, so Viktor braced himself for an interminable wait. Yuuri must have seem something on Viktor’s face that made him have pity, because he pulled the sodden silk panties out of Viktor’s mouth and tossed them somewhere in the direction of the laundry hamper. Viktor worked his jaw and rubbed his face against the pillow cover, wiping excess saliva onto the soft (ruined) cotton sheets.

Yuuri was murmuring something to Phichit on the line but Viktor’s focus was more on the strain in his thighs. He was descending from the ramped-up desperation of minutes ago, gentled by Yuuri’s warm hands stroking long lines down his spine.

He could have drowsed off listening to Yuuri’s voice despite the awkward position, until he felt something being pressed into him. He whined again, muscles complaining, and wriggled his butt in protest even though he knew it wouldn’t change Yuuri’s mind. Yuuri pressed on, humming in response to something Phichit said, working the blunt object into Viktor relentlessly. It slid in with only the slightest resistance because Viktor was soft and slick and open enough to take Yuuri’s entire hand, if he tried. The plug, if that’s what it was, wasn’t enough, and Viktor _hated_ it. It was short and stubby, not nearly long enough to do anything for him, but thick enough to make Viktor feel open and vulnerable, aching without the heat of Yuuri inside him.

Yuuri tapped his thighs with two fingers and helped him lower Viktor to the bed, taking the weight off his shaking knees. It was a graceless exercise since Viktor couldn’t use his hands, but they managed. Yuuri reached around to Viktor’s cock, but only to adjust it so it wasn’t squashed awkwardly between his body and the bed. Viktor didn’t even protest. He’d been hard so long that at that point, the anticipation of the eventual orgasm was enough to distract him from the actual discomfort.

Yuuri laughed softly into the phone and lied down on top of Viktor, chest to back, a heavy warm weight pinning him down. It should have been uncomfortable but it wasn’t. It felt safe and warm and loving, and Yuuri's voice was vibrating through his chest and into Viktor's ears. Viktor relaxed into it, feeling completely immersed in Yuuri.

It was some comfort to feel Yuuri’s cock pressed against Viktor’s back, hot like a brand, drippling a puddle between Viktor’s shoulder blades. Viktor wondered how it would feel if Yuuri rubbed his own come into Viktor’s skin, like a balm or a cream. Wondered if it would moisturise, or if he’d start smelling like Yuuri. It was a nice scenario to distract his mind from the aching pressure in his ass and the wet squelch inside him. Yuuri pushed three fingers into Viktor’s mouth, past unresisting lips and teeth, deep enough into Viktor’s mouth to be uncomfortable, just the way Viktor liked it. Viktor sucked on Yuuri’s fingers, obedient. He drifted.

Viktor didn’t even know how much time had passed before Yuuri put down the phone. He’d started panting around Yuuri's fingers, breathless from the pressure on his chest and back, lightheaded from the lack of air and the sensation of Yuuri all around him. When he heard the phone click on the bedside table, he floated back into awareness, blinking moisture from his eyes.

“Vitenka,” Yuuri whispered into his ear, making him shudder. “Where were we?” he asked, though it wasn’t really a question. Yuuri knew exactly where they had been; exactly what he’d been doing to Viktor. Viktor tongued the skin connecting Yuuri’s fingers, still in his mouth, and moaned quietly.

He wasn’t really there anymore. He was somewhere else, floating in warmth. Electricity was sparking up and down his spine, but it was a distant concern. Pleasurable enough that he didn’t want it to stop, but it didn’t matter if it did. He was tingling where Yuuri had touched him, so he closed his eyes and hummed his pleasure, hoping that Yuuri would never get off his back.

Yuuri huffed a little laugh and pulled his fingers out of Viktor’s mouth, which Viktor resisted as much as he could. Yuuri hushed him and replaced his fingers with his mouth, turning Viktor’s head to a side so he could dip his tongue into Viktor’s shuddering mouth and kiss him properly. It was uncomfortable but Viktor’s mouth was open and pliant, and he was sighing into the kiss, letting Yuuri in without any resistance.

“Do you want me inside you, Vitya?” Yuuri asked, but that wasn’t really a question either. Viktor nodded as much as he could anyway, mussing up his hair even more, but he couldn’t find any words. Yuuri kissed him again and pushed up, the length of his dick dragging down Viktor’s back. “Up, then. On your knees.” Yuuri heaved him up, propping his reluctant knees against soft pillows on the bed. Viktor arched his back and pressed his chest into the bedsheets, rubbing his aching nipples into the fabric. Yuuri’s hands rubbed the sore nubs and then pinched hard, making Viktor squeak. He straightened his back into the position Yuuri wanted, presenting his ass for inspection.

When Yuuri started working the plug out of Viktor, he knew he made embarrassing noises, but he was beyond caring. “Yuuri please.” He pushed back as much as he could, shins flat on the bed and back forty-five degrees to the ground. “ _Please_ ” he begged, suddenly desperate once the plug was gone and he was empty again.

Yuuri had mercy, apparently, because he pulled Viktor’s cheeks open and slid in cleanly in one long push. Viktor made a sound like he’d been shot and clenched his muscles tight around Yuuri. Yuuri shuddered a little and fucked in deeper, setting off a chain reaction in Viktor. Viktor’s fingers grasped and clenched around nothing and he thought he was crying but he wasn’t sure, with his eyes screwed up tight and his hot face pressed into the damp pillow case.

Yuuri draped himself down Viktor’s back so his lips reached Viktor’s neck. Viktor’s pulse was thrumming hummingbird fast in the column of his neck, but he was still. Yuuri was buried as deep as he could be, balls pressed against Viktor’s sticky-slick skin. Viktor was a mess, and Yuuri made him that way. He kissed the nape of Viktor’s neck before sinking his teeth into the sweat-damp skin there, leaving a mark.

“Please,” Viktor said, like it was the only word he had left, like it was a prayer. “ _Please,_ Yuuri.” Some of it was lost, muffled into the pillow, but Yuuri heard enough.

Yuuri pulled back, letting lube and pre-come spill out of Viktor, and fucked in again, sharp and precise, making Viktor choke on his own tongue. Viktor moaned, but he was helpless. Yuuri’s hands were tight on his hips, holding him in place in a bruising grip – there was nowhere he could go. He just had to stay there and take what Yuuri was giving him, as much as he could. He didn't think there was anywhere else he'd rather be.

The only sounds in the room were the slap of skin-on-skin, the obscene _slosh_ of lube _inside_ Viktor, and Viktor’s own quiet moans. The bed was squeaking and Yuuri wasn't sure they would survive long enough to buy a new one. Gone were the days when this would have embarrassed either one of them. “Hear how wet you are for me, Vitya?” Yuuri whispered. Viktor didn’t say anything to indicate that he’d heard, but his muscles fluttered and his knees gave way, making Yuuri haul him up with his hands.

Viktor wasn’t going to last long and he was no help at all, practically deadweight in Yuuri’s hands. It was the most enthralling thing, knowing that Viktor trusted him even with this quiet, helpless part of himself; trusted Yuuri to take care of him.

Yuuri wasn’t going to let him down.

He reached around Viktor’s hips and wrapped his fingers around Viktor’s cock. It was hot and heavy in his hand, dripping wet, and Yuuri pumped once, twice. Viktor made a sound like Yuuri had just stuck his fingers into his very soul and tried to shove back against Yuuri. He didn’t have much leverage so it wasn’t very effective, but Yuuri rewarded his enthusiasm by timing his thrusts together with his hand on Viktor’s cock so that Viktor was instantly at the the edge, constantly and overly stimulated, his voice breaking on the edge of a whine, crumbling into quiet sobbing.

Something snapped inside Yuuri and he started talking. “God, you’re so beautiful when you cry,” he said, low in his throat, picking up his pace. His own hips were beginning to ache and he couldn’t imagine how Viktor felt. “I love seeing you like this,” he continued when Viktor whimpered, “all wrecked and ruined. Do you even know what your ass looks like?” he asked and used his free hand to smack Viktor’s cheek.

It was little more than a tap, because Yuuri wouldn’t do anything like that without talking about it first, but Viktor shrieked and convulsed around his cock, muscles clamping like a vise. “ _Fuck_ ,” Yuuri swore and snapped his hips even faster into Viktor's tight heat. Viktor’s whine rose into a high wail and his chest started heaving and Yuuri could feel Viktor’s pulse in his cock, throbbing like a heartbeat deep inside him.

“Your ass is a mess,” Yuuri continued, though he wasn’t sure if he was even talking in English. “You’re a mess. You’re all sore and puffy and so red you’re so full of lube and come I don’t know how I can’t see it in your belly.” He twisted his wrist at the end of a pull and Viktor shrieked again and came, splling blood hot over Yuuri’s fingers despite the cock ring. Viktor’s knees gave out for the last time and this time even Yuuri wasn’t able to keep him up. He was gasping and shaking with the force of his orgasm, still hard in Yuuri’s hand. “ _Fuck_ ,” Yuuri swore again and fumbled with the ring until it snapped off. He threw it off the side of the bed to be dealt with later.

“Vitya, can I keep going?” he asked, suddenly desperate to see Viktor come again. “Vitya, please,” he begged, in a not-so-shocking role reversal. Viktor was beautiful and irresistible but Yuuri would not continue unless he was sure.

Viktor nodded but didn’t look up, didn’t move his head. Yuuri hesitated until Viktor turned his head to face him. His hair was covering his eyes and his face, and his lips and mouth looked dry, but his words were distinct and unmistakable. “Please, Yuuri. Don’ stop, don’ stop” He was slurring and it was maybe the hottest thing Yuuri had ever seen. He kept chanting after that, under his breath, _don’ stop don’ stop don’ stop._

Yuuri gathered some of the lube that had dripped out of Viktor to smear down the length of Viktor’s cock. He wasn’t as hard as he had been with the ring, but he wasn’t done either, so Yuuri started up a punishing rhythm and continued.

There was electricity running down Yuuri’s spine, heat gathering at the base of his cock, pooling in his belly. Viktor looked truly wrecked. He was sweating and shaking and limp, and there was lube and come dripping down his pale thighs. His rim was puffy and red, shiny where it was stretched around Yuuri’s dick.

Yuuri knew he shouldn’t but he couldn’t help it. With his next thrust, he slipped a thumb into Viktor alongside his dick, and that was it. Game over. Viktor came undone, spilling helplessly into Yuuri’s hand, whimpering like it was causing him actual pain, and it might have been. The additional stretch and the sight of seeing his own finger disappearing into Viktor’s body pushed Yuuri over the edge, and he buried himself in Viktor as he came, his own orgasm drawn out by the aftershocks of Viktor’s second.

When the white haze cleared from his vision, Yuuri didn’t have the strength to keep Viktor up any longer. So he didn’t. He pulled out of Viktor and lowered his hips down to the bed, letting his come drip off the gorgeous curve of Viktor’s ass and onto the ruined bedsheets. Undoing the silk scarves holding Viktor’s wrists in place was the work of seconds, and he lowered Viktor’s arms down one at a time, massaging blood flow back into his shoulders and neck. He brushed a thumb over the bite mark he’d left on the nape of Viktor’s neck and smiled as Viktor shuddered quietly underneath him.

He turned Viktor’s body around so his face was no longer pressed into the pillows, and true enough there were deep fabric creases imprinted onto Viktor’s cheeks, and his lips looked parched. Yuuri gave him cool water from a bottle with a sports cap and rubbed his body down as gently as he could. He looked beautiful, and drained.

Viktor’s nipples were still sensitive from where they’d been rubbing against the sheets, so Yuuri kissed them, laving them with his tongue. Viktor twitched underneath him like he’d been shocked. His eyes were closed and Yuuri was pretty sure he was on his way out of that quiet space he’d gone to, deep inside his head. Viktor’s belly was a mess of his own come and only a shower was going to get that off his skin. Yuuri kissed him anyway, drawing a line from Viktor’s sternum to below his belly button, and then dropping a kiss on the head of his now-soft cock.

“Yuuri?” Viktor whispered, and he sounded like he was almost back. Yuuri kissed the jut of his hip-bone, left, then right, before smiling up at him.

“Hey Vitya,” Yuuri said. “Welcome back.” The flush that had been slowly fading from Viktor’s neck and chest came back and he moaned quietly.

“I can still feel you inside me,” Viktor squirmed. “I’m so wet.” Despite having just come, Yuuri felt a rush of heat through his own body. He leaned off the bed and found the plug which had slipped off the bed-spread during their… activities.

It was the work of seconds to clean it off using a wet tissue. A good amount of come and slick had pooled out of Viktor onto the bedsheets but Yuuri knew he would still be wet enough for what he wanted to do. He lifted Viktor’s ankle onto his shoulder and slid two fingers into Viktor’s abused hole, testing for tears and finding nothing but smooth, wet skin. Before Viktor could protest, Yuuri had pushed the plug into him again, making Viktor whine desperately.

“Shhhh,” Yuuri hushed him. “If you keep it in, I’ll fuck you just like this, later on in the evening. No teasing,” he promised. Viktor moaned but didn’t protest again.

“You’ve ruined me, Katsuki Yuuri,” Viktor said, when Yuuri made to lift him to carry him into the shower.

Yuuri grinned and teased his little finger around the rim of the plug, as though thinking about pushing it in. “I think the phrase is, ‘turnabout's fair play’.”

**Author's Note:**

> “Yuuri-kun, what was that?” Phichit asked, half way through a sentence about how Chris had apparently sent him a dick pic. Accidentally? Deliberately? Yuuri wasn’t sure. Viktor had gone placid and quiet beneath him, and was sucking on his fingers like it was his job. 
> 
> “Hm?” Yuuri asked. “Oh, nothing. Makka’s begging for attention. She doesn’t like it when I’m distracted.” Yuuri, as a general rule, didn’t like to lie to his friends, but he was pretty sure Phichit would not appreciate this. Either that, or he’d appreciate it a little too much, and Yuuri wasn’t sure he was ready for that. 
> 
> “Aw, you better give that poor pupper a kiss for me, okay?” 
> 
> Yuuri huffed. “Sure.” 
> 
> “And say hi to Viktor for me too, okay? When he’s a little less tied-up! Bye Yuuri -kun, love you!” Phichit said, all in one go before hanging up. 
> 
> Yuuri stared at his phone, before shrugging off his lingering concern and sliding his phone onto the bedside table. He turned back to Viktor and dropped a kiss on the back of his head, breathing in the musk of sweaty silver hair. “Vitenka, where were we?”


End file.
